


Wake Me Up

by aproblemlikeme



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, wake me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aproblemlikeme/pseuds/aproblemlikeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more wonderful than the feeling you get when you wake up to someone you love. This is what Harry and Taylor discovered for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Harry could feel her chest rise and fall in slow, steady breaths as she was enveloped in his arms with her body pressed along his curves. Her naked back was leaning against his bare chest and her head full of golden curls was resting on his forearm, giving off the fruity smell of her shampoo that tickled his sensitive nose. 

He pulled back some strands of her hair from her face and instantly noticed how peaceful she looked; more than she had been for the last few weeks. The stress etched on her face, which he thought didn't belong there in the first place, was smoothed out as she slept. 

As gently as he could, he bent down and kissed her lips that were slightly parted from deep sleep. She stirred in his embrace and finally fluttered open her sleepy electric blue eyes, as striking as the sight of lightning, up at his calm spring green ones.

"Good morning, Tay."

Harry smiled down at her as his eyes took in her every feature, thinking about how lucky he was to wake up to it. He regarded her flawless pale skin that was dotted with light freckles along her shoulders down to her back, her long and curly hair that she always complained to be constantly tangled and frizzy, especially when she needed it to be perfect—to him, it's what his fingers craved to touch and run through. 

And what might be his most favorite feature of all was her pair of lips. They were the first thing he noticed on the day they first met, wondering if they were as soft as they looked—like fresh rose petals, he thought. 

He loved how her bottom lip was slightly fuller than her upper one. He almost wanted to steal a kiss from her while they had their first conversation, which he gladly didn't do, knowing how awkward it would have been. 

Sensing him stare longingly at her lips, Taylor lifted her head from Harry's forearm and pressed her mouth against the brown-haired boy's, letting him nibble her bottom lip with his front teeth and run his tounge along the little bites he made. 

Normally, Taylor didn't give in to lust this easily but Harry, who's already making out with her the first minute she woke up, made her, for the first time, actually act her own age. 

She always looked for a spark before she decided to be with someone and Harry's was the brightest one she ever came across.

Taylor felt every touch from him like little flames licking her skin. Harry brushed his lips down Taylor's chin then gently sucked on the side of her neck. The little sounds she made were like music to him—and he wanted it loud—so he worked his mouth more on her sweet spots, smiling as her cries grew louder. He trailed kisses along her colar bones and kept going down until his mouth was breathing on her nipple. 

He felt a tug on his hair which made him lift his eyes up at Taylor's face. The sensual look she gave him was entrancing. Her dilated eyes, full of want, broke through any control he had left. He inched closer and Taylor parted her lips, inviting him. Without hesitating, he let his tongue feel the insides of her warm mouth. He ran his tongue along the rows of her teeth, then the roof of her mouth, and then finally settled with her sweet tongue. She let out a low moan that vibrated through him, making him shiver in pleasurable sensation. 

Their bodies inched closer among the bed sheets. Taylor's endless and silky legs tangled with Harry's. 

At that point, it would have only taken a few more seconds for something to happen, if Harry hadn't heard a loud growling sound which suspiciously came from the now flustered, wide-eyed blonde in front of him. 

Taylor's cheeks immediately turned more crimson than her sore and puffy lips. 

"Hungry," he said, more as a statement than a question. He snickered as she nodded a yes while bashfully avoiding his gaze. 

He got up from the bed and picked up his discarded jeans and shirt from the floor and hastily put them on. "Alright." He ran a hand through his hair. "What would you like for breakfast, love?" he queried, showing off his heavy british accent that he knew Taylor loved to hear. Taylor giggled, laughing at how 'love' sounded like 'loaf' in his accent, which only made her hungrier. 

The blonde sat up from the bed, covering her naked, cream-colored skin with a thin white blanket. She looked up the ceiling, no doubt deciding what she wanted to eat. Harry could tell she finally thought of something when she heard her tummy growl once again and saw a smile spread across her lips. 

"Scrambled eggs and bacon!," she stated excitedly. Harry smiled at her enthusiasm over breakfast. "Oh, and some waffles, please—with _lots_ of whipped cream." she absentmindedly licked her lips, already fantasizing about the creamy goodness of whipped cream melting on her tastebuds. 

Meanwhile, Harry was fantasizing about another thing as he watched Taylor's tongue peek out to wet her lips. He walked forward. Taylor leaned back as Harry hovered over her with his arms locking her in on both sides.

"Aren't you going to ask me what _I'd_ like for breakfast?"

"What?" she muttered breathlessly. 

He bent closer and whispered in her ear, _"You." _Taylor closed her eyelids, goosebumps rising all over as she felt his hot breath against the skin between her neck and earlobe.__

She lifted her lanky arms and put them across her lover's neck. The thin cover she was using to hide her naked self was now only a forgotten heap on her lap. This didn't go unnoticed by Harry though. "Mmm," he moaned, "Now I forget what I was supposed to do." he didn't try to hide his lustful stare at Taylor's small and round breast. His eyes probably looked more like the shade of a dark forrest as he stared at her pink nipples that stood out among her pampered vanilla white skin that was now turning a little pink as well when Taylor realized what stole Harry's attention.

"You were supposed to make us breakfast, Haz!" she chuckled, pushing him playfully on the shoulder. He planted a quick peck on her cheek before backing away. "Right," he winked.

"Breakfast is on it's way, love." he said, beaming and showing off his angelic smile complete with deep set of dimples on both cheek, which would make Taylor a liar if she said she wasn't jealous of. Of course, the thought would quickly disappear whenever she saw it on his face.

To think she thought he was just another hormone-motivated kid who desperately wanted to get his way with her the first time they met. Well, now she can definitely say she got it wrong. 

And though she knew it wouldn't be forever, there wasn't anything to stop her from wishing it would. This amazing boy in front of her, who made her feel more alive than she thought she could be, was hers for that moment and with no doubt, she too was his and all that's in between. 

Harry started to head for the door when Taylor suddenly remembered that she hadn't given him a good morning greet yet. "Wait!" He stopped mid-step. "Good morning, Harry." She smiled, not as big or as breathtaking as Harry's she thought but it was as genuine as she could make it. Little does she know how beautiful her smile looked through Harry's eyes. 

Then, a playful thought came to her mind. Before Harry could turn his eyes away. "Oh, and after breakfast. I'll let you finish what we started," she tells him in her low voice, trying to sound sexy but there was still a goofy smile on her face. 

Harry could only laugh before he went out and made their breakfast. If waking up was that great, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you, and a million more thank you's to the people who read my first work. You guys are the awesomest!


End file.
